dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Feca/Intelligence/Strength/Wisdom
Introduction An Intelligence and Strength Feca build, with a touch of Wisdom. Advantages * Deals high damage * Can take a lot of AP Characteristics Raising # Scroll Intelligence, Strength and Wisdom to 101. # Raise Intelligence to 300. # Raise Strength to 150. # Put all the remainer of your points into Wisdom. Spells Spells This should be a guideline on the spells you will want to have, they are just recommendations and can be adjusted with one's need. CORE SPELLS Natural Attack- this spell is great, it will do nice dmg, about the same as pure intelligence builds because it is greatly buffed by +dmgs Blindness- Amazing spell, 2-3 ap rape with decent dmg (about the same as natural attack) a must have for this build. It will help raping ap and throwing an off element dmg Blindness Glyph- Once again, another great spell. This glyph rapes 2-3ap and can be stacked (up to 3 glyphs) so you can potencially rape 8-12ap from 3+ monsters per turn (from both blindness and glyph of blindness) Burning Glyph- Every feca must have this, no comment needed Armors- Same as above Recommended Spells Feca's Shield- Nice little spells, I hardly use it (only when fighting moster that do massive dmg or pvp) but it will save you a few times Axe Skill- I will go into weapon later on this guide, there are some nice staffs but I am a big fan of axes Backlash- another off element spell, I do not have it lvled at the moment, but might be a nice option later on Immobilization/Para glyph (however you call it)- Great spell, lvl to 4 or 3 at las, I personally like it at 5 for the big area Release- this is a life savior, specially when you have extremely low agility Teleport- This could perhaps go under the "core spells" section, but I've seen some fecas that did not max it, I love this and think its totaly worth the 10/15points Stat Distribution Here it goes where a lot of people mass up, the stats. As I said earlier, you will need to scroll wisdom and strength. I recommend this two set ups at lvl150: 300 intelligence 101 strength (from scrolls) 150 wisdom (101 from scrolls) xx agil (scrolled as much as possible, but not a must) 0 chance 0 vit (recommended set up) OR 200 intelligence 101 strength (from scrolls) 250 wisdom (101 from scrolls) xx agil (scrolled as much as possible, but not a must) 0 chance 0 vit (alternative/support build) Equipments For now, I will post only 2 sets, but more will come in the future. PvM Set Weapon: Cheeken Axe Ring 1: Gelano Ring 2: Soft Oak Hat: Dora Bora Cape: Soft Oak Amulet: Soft Oak Boots: Soft Oak Belt: Powerful Dazzling Belt Pet: Orchid/Golden (for wisdom) Orchid/Ivory (for raw power) Advantages: 10ap set becomes very versatile, allows interesting combos with tele and glyphs, also if you have an eni or a xelor in your group you would get 12ap which would you allow to do some awesome ap rape or 3 boogey hits if you happen to go support. Cheeken Axe does high dmg, has good steals, and will give you the ability to deal decent dmg in 2 different elements (fire and earth, could also include neutral from spells). Don't let the 5ap scare you! Disadvantages: Intelligence could be a little disappointing compared to those that played a pure intel feca, cheeken axe is not good to fight against things that has reflections and/or shields, also has low range (no + range in this set up) What Would It Give? This set should allow you to have something around (all with golden orchid): intelligence 300 (+300-350) Wisdom 150 (+280-320) Strength 101 (+200-250) Agility 0 Chance 0 Vitality 0 (+800-1100) PvP/Alternative Set Weapon: Kape Axe Ring 1: Feudala Ring (over maged) Ring 2: Soft Oak Hat: Soft Oak Hat Cape: Soft Oak Amulet: Soft Oak Boots: Soft Oak Belt: Event Belt Pet: Orchid/Ivory Advantages: High intelligence, Kape axe should be at 1/2 which would deal a good amount of dmg and it is also 1 handed (allowing you to have a shield). Still would provide enough wisdom to make your glyphs effective. Boogey would also heal a lot (I am not sure which would heal more 2 really strong heals from this set up, or 3 heals from the other set up) Disadvantages: Not very versatile, limited to only one element and a week off element spell, less combos with your spells, and not as good support skill. What Would It Give?" Intelligence 300 (+400-450)- note: this is a wild guess, based in a good set with some parts over maged, it is not an exact calculation like the one above Wisdom 150 (+200-250) Strength 101 (+120-180) Agility 0 (+at last 60 required to equip the axe) Chance 0 (+20-40) Vitality 0 (+1000-1300)